The present invention relates to the determination of the concentration of various analytes of interest in various complex matrices. The invention is applicable in a broad range of chemical analyses in a variety of fields including, but not limited to, non-invasive blood analysis and other medical applications, food and pharmaceutical industries, environmental monitoring, industrial safety, etc. In the analysis of blood, blood glucose concentration and measurements of cholesterol and tryglicerides concentrations in blood are of significant importance.